Agent Shadow
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Shadow is an agent from G.U.N. who's mission is to protect young wealthy Amelia Rose, because her father was kidnapped by Eggman and needed her for the job. It's up to Shadow to keep her safe. But is it for money? Or is it because he's falling in love with the pink hedgehog he was supposed to be protecting? Big oneshot and late gift for a special friend. ShadowxAmy


**YO! Hey, yeah, yeah, I'm doing too much of this stuff, but this one is important. My other 'onee-chan' JMxJLxRT, she made a fantastic birthday story for me, and since hers was….I dunno, but I said I'd make her a really cool story and I will. So here it is, girl! I would say 'happy very, very, VERY late birthday, but let's just say, I wanted to make it for ya. XD**

**First, yes it's a school story, but fuck it, I'm doing it and you'll like it! Also, I might be very bad at fight scenes, techy stuff, also with a bad case of horrible spelling, and what not, but I'm doing the best I can for everyone. So here it is. Enjoy.**

A lone hedgehog came into the G.U.N. headquarters. He was very mysterious and very serious. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes down his quills and up his jagged ones, arms and legs. He wore white gloves with anhibitor rings along with his red and black rocket shoes, also with a white shirt underneath a black long trench coat, and baggy dark jeans.

His name was Agent Shadow The Hedgehog. Known for being the toughest, and the strongest in the force. All his missions, he never failed. Not once. He didn't care what missions it would be as long as he would make it through with a large amount of pay.

Shadow walked in through the doors of the room where the leader of the G.U.N. force, Gen. Hawk**(I don't know, it just came to me…)**sitting at his desk, flipping through files of daily missions and troops. The hedgehog walked in quietly and up to the desk, "General Hawk." He spoke up in a monotone voice.

The old human man turned around in his wheel chair which he was facing the window, shaded by thick blinds, "Ah, Shadow. Just in time." He said placing the files down, but picks one up specially for him.

"You called for a mission?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

The general never gives anyone missions when he knew he could be the only agent that could handle the toughest jobs he could find. This one, however, was very important. No one could handle it, but Shadow. General Hawk smacked the file on the desk and opened it up, "I called you for a special mission." He pointed out flipping through some pages inside.

"Alright. What is it?".

"Have you ever heard of a man named Dr. Rose?"

Shadow knew who he was. In fact, everyone knew who he was. Doctor Rose was a very famous man who invented many things that can change the world for good. Not to mention, he was a very famous billionaire at that. Owns about five companies and sells about anything that comes to mind.

The hedgehog agent nodded, "Yes. Why?" he asked more quietly.

General Hawk sat back in his chair and folded his hands and placed them on his large extended belly, "A wicked man named, Doctor Eggman is wanting him for evil experiments. Sadly enough the poor father was abducted last week. No trace of him what'soever.".

Shadow nodded, "Alright. So you want me to….wait…Doctor Rose is a father?" he asked quickly a little surprised.

"Yes. He was married, yet his wife passed after a few years his daughter was born. He raised her a fine young lady, but now that he's gone, she is left with no protection.".

This time, the agent hedgehog listened a little, "And the mission is…?".

The human slid the file over to the other side of the desk up to Shadow, showing a picture of a pink hedgehog girl who looked like she was 17, "The mission, Shadow the Hedgehog, is that you are to guard and protect this hedgehog girl with your life." He stated.

Shadow's ruby eyes widened completely, "Wait, what?!" he shouted, "You expect me to protect her?!".

"Yes, Shadow. You will and I want you to do so. You are the only one to do it and must keep her safe. Eggman would do anything to get Doctor Rose to listen to him. Even if it meant taking the very thing that is left of him.".

Minutes passed for the black agent. Nothing like this ever came to him. Sure the girl was cute to him and almost the same age since he was practically 19, but how in the world could he handle this?! Non the less, an agent must always stick to what's best. Nothing will interfere.

"Shadow? Are you ready?" Shadow sighed after a long period time, then nodded slowly, "Yes sir…." He said quietly, but loud for him to hear.

General Hawk nodded, "Very good. You are now excused." He said letting Shadow walk away, "Your mission will start tomorrow. I'll send a letter telling you what to do. Also…I'll also send you a uniform as well.".

Before the doors automatically shut, Shadow quickly turned to give him a very confused look, "'Uniform'?!".

The next day, Shadow stepped out of his badass black Farrari. Stands in front of the most largest prep school he had ever seen in life. This morning, Shadow woke up to find a letter and a large box in front of his house. He looked inside to see a newly made customed uniform to go.

"_To Agent Shadow. This uniform is the school's. If you wear it, no one will suspects you. Your job is to guard young Amelia Rose. I had one of our technical workers make a tag for you to get in, also to have you signed up in all her classes. You must keep her safe. No letting her out of your sight no matter what. I programmed the watch you'll find inside to have a micro chip in to keep us informed and also a stun ray in case, a tracker, and most importantly, time. Keep up your work, and you'll be paid very handsomely._

_General Hawk."_

With a sigh, Shadow took a close look at his new clothes once more. He wore a tan colored button down long sleeve shirt out, not tucked in with a navy blue jacket almost like his trench coat he loved to wear, tan pants with brown shoes, and a pleaded red and white tie. Also with a prep school crest patch on the left of his chest on the jacket.

He hated it so much, but he had to do it, otherwise, no pay. Shadow looked up to see the school. Mobius High School Prep. It was huge. Lots of windows, many doors leading to several places in the school, so many gardens and fountains all over the courtyard. He had to admit, this was pretty classy.

With one sigh, Shadow walked up to the steps of his new yet short life hopefully. As he walked through the halls, he noticed many other classmates around as well. Good thing he able to fit in. Nothing like this was ever at his school. What is he talking about? He never had a real life in school. G.U.N. trained and taught them themselves over his years.

In one place, The black hedgehog saw a few prep school girls, but non like Amelia. They looked too snobby to him. Some were wearing their uniforms much higher and tighter to show their bodies to people, mostly guys of course, and positively too much make up.

Shadow rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk through. He finally came to his room, 'Room A332'. He walked in and noticed some students were in as well talking with their friends and chatting on the phone not paying attention. Suddenly, his eyes came around to stop at a pink hedgehog girl sitting at the back of the room. She looked exactly like the picture described. Long quills pulled to an elegant down pony and eyes glittering with emeralds. He finally saw Amelia Rose. The hedgehog wore the same uniform as did the girls, but hers was much better.

She had on the same colors, but skirt was tan, buttoned up shirt was white, and a little jacket with sleeves that were rolled up came to her elbows. Her eyes were completely glued to the book she had in her hands and didn't even once look up.

Shadow took a deep breath and strode over to the chair next to her. Amelia's eyes finally tore away from the page she was reading and looked to her right to see him, "Hello." She said politely.

"Hey." He replied.

"Are you new here?".

"Yes. I…started today.".

Amy's eyes gleamed even more than he thought making him get captured by them instantly, "That's wonderful. This place is very great here. I can show you around if you like?" she smiled at him.

Shadow took another breath and nodded slowly, "Thank you…I would…really appreciate it…" he said slowly.

The girl giggled a little, "You don't need to be so nervous. My name is Amelia Rose. But you can call me Amy for short." She said, "What's yours?".

"I'm Ag-….I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He quickly corrected himself.

"I see. Well then, nice to meet you Shadow the Hedgehog." She smiled again.

Inside, the black agent was completely hot. Why was this girl so interesting? She's just a normal girl that needs to be protected. That is it! With that thought, Shadow remained silent through the whole class period, but occasionally glances at her. Just a normal girl…

Several hours and Shadow was almost ready to blow it. These classes were completely useless and he hated each one. He would answer each question that comes up, but doesn't answer loud enough. But he proceeded to go along with the mission. He never once thought of giving up at all. The only thing that was upsetting him more is why he's getting such feeling inside every time he sees Amy. He never felt this way before. Was it sickness? Was it pain? He couldn't think of anything that would sum it up.

Keeping the that aside, after a few more classes, Shadow walked through the halls, now knowing where to go, thanks to Amy showing him around. He came to the cafeteria which was completely huge itself. The ceiling was high with three or four chandeliers and many round tables were set around the floors, decked elegantly with crystal and glass.

He was astonished, but didn't come for that, nor the food. He rarely ate when he's on a mission. He would, but mostly supper, and breakfast. He looked around the room seeing nothing much of anything, but what he didn't see was Amy.

"Shit…where is she…?" Shadow thought as he looked around while walking through, bumping into a few people along the way.

Ignoring the glares of the classmates, Shadow walked out to the courtyard where he saw many students eating under trees and near the fountains. He looked more around to see no sign of pink anywhere.

"Get away from me!" Suddenly, his ears twitched at the sound Amy's voice, but in a scared tone. He held up his hand which held a normal black wrist watch, but secretly it was the watch G.U.N. made special to him. Just before Amy left from her first period class, Shadow secretly shot a little black bug onto her back of her shirt, which he can now track her, and hear her every talk.

He listened close to hear her constant cries of help from the mic, "Come on, babe. I won't hurt ya." Just then, a man's voice came up. The sound made Shadow's rage grow completely. He quickly pressed a button on the watch, and instantly a little picture on the screen showed a blue map of the school, but also showed where Amy was.

"Back of the school." He said and quickly sped off to find her.

Amy was being held up against the wall by a green hedgehog. He was wearing the same uniform, but looked like he didn't care what it looked like. It was baggy completely and his tie was loose on his neck. He had two scars on his stomach which showed from his opened up shirt. Her emerald eyes stared in fear in the icy cold blue ones which stared back

"Please….let me go…" Amy quivered trying to get away from him.

The hedgehog smirked cruelly and caressed her soft cheek, "No cryin, babe. Nothing will ruin this." He said in a low voice.

"I can't! Please! Let me go, Scourge!" Amy shouted trying to push off the man that was on her, but couldn't budge at all from his steel strength.

Scourge smirk grew completely and twistedly, "You'll enjoy this more than I will…" he whispered moving his hand down her side and to her skirt ready to lift it up.

Amy closed her eyes and ready to scream loudly for help, then suddenly, Scourge's body was instantly thrown off of hers. She looked up to see Scourge on the ground on his back and Shadow standing in front of her in a protective stance, "Sha….dow…?".

Scourge stood up quickly and growled angrily, "What the hell, asshole?! I was busy!" he shouted.

Shadow growled back, but more deadly seeing what he was doing to her after he came, "I suggest you get your green fat ass out of her, or I swear you'll be in under 6 meters!" he sneered with his fangs bared dangerously.

A little shaken from his threat, Scourge scoffed, "Fine…but mark my words, Amy, you'll be mine soon!" he shouted, and rushed off quickly.

"Fuck you." The agent whispered, then turned to Amy, "Are you hurt?" he asked in a softer tone.

With a little shake, Amy smiled, "Thank you…how…did you find where I was?" she asked getting off the wall and walking up to him.

"I…well…I was around and I heard you scream. So I came and I saw what that bastard was doing and I couldn't stay out." Shadow explained with a little lie rubbing his head from behind.

The rose pink hedgehog nodded with a more larger smile, "I'm glad you came. Scourge is a real jerk…he doesn't care what I want and I hate him…" she growled under her breath.

Shadow took in the words she said completely, "Scourge? Who is he?" he asked.

"He's…he's my ex boyfriend…".

Instantly, his ruby eyes widened in shock completely, "Ex?!" he asked.

Amy nodded, "We dated last year…but after a while, I found out that he didn't love me for me…he only wanted me for my body…he….he…." soon more tears started to show from her eyes making the black hedgehog jump a little, "He…tried to rape me….father got him and he was in jail for few months…but…he still wants me….".

Shadow stared at the pink hedgehog in front of him who was now bawling her eyes out. 'Fuck…what do I do?!' he shouted in his head. He never had anyone cry like this. Not even his fellow woman staff at the headquarters. He had seen comfort before and thought it was good time to use the newly found skills.

Slowly and carefully, Shadow wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her in close to his body. He heard a slight gasp from her, but held her tightly with one arm, "It's…it's ok…" he whispered in a calm soothing voice in her ear, "I won't let that bastard hurt you….".

Instantly, Amy's tears started to actually calm down. No one, other than her father, had shown such comfort like he was. Even though he was trying. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest quietly crying. Shadow stayed like that for a while till he started to hear soft hiccups from her. He gently pulled away to see her warm blushed face to his, "Better…?" he asked.

Amy sniffed a little and wiped a few tears, then looked up to him, "Yes…I am…thank you, Shadow." She said sweetly.

Shadow and Amy stood there with his hands on her shoulders and hers around his waist. Nothing was able to keep the two away till quickly, he noticed where he was, "Uh…!" he jumped back from her and looked away with a little redness in his cheeks.

The pink hedgehog giggled at what happened, "It's ok, Shadow." She said calmingly, then walked up to him and quickly pecked his cheek, "Again…thank you…" with that, she rushed away with a little blush on her cheeks.

Shadow stood there completely in a daze. What was that she had done? He lifted a hand up and placed it on the spot she kissed. Soon, the heat inside him began to grow making the redness on his cheek grow more red. What is this feeling he's getting?

Several days have passed and no sign of anything, except the occasional Scourge poppings. One day, Amy and Shadow were out in the courtyard having some lunch and talking a little bit, till when Shadow took his trash away to be thrown away, he turned to see Scourge about to walk up to Amy once more. Enraged, he held up the watch and pointed the stun ray to him and shot it quickly. Direct hit in the chest and down he went. With that, Shadow quickly took Amy back inside where she could be safer.

Other days, he and her would hang out around the school. The roof was always a good place to be for some secret talk. After time, Shadow became more into this kind of thing, also spending more time with Amy. He would sometimes get weird feelings inside like he always did when he sees her, but still couldn't understand what it felt like.

Today, they were on the roof, of course, for a quiet lunch. Shadow sat on the roof flooring and leaned his back on the railing, while munching on a little sandwich he made. Amy was in front of him with her lunch, but hers exquisite tastes in dinning. Of course, she was rich, but she still preferred the old style kind of foods. As they ate, they continued to talk about things. Shadow was carefully cautious on how he talked about his life. He told her that he was born in Mystic Ruins, raised there till he was 8 after his mother died and lived with his father in Station Square till 14 when he died and raised himself ever since.

Listening to his story, Amy was moved a little. She too 'lost' her father a half a week ago, so she could understand perfectly what he's going through, "I'm sorry Shadow…that must've been hard…"she said quietly.

With a shrug, he drunk a bit of his water from the bottle, then sat it down, "It's fine. I was able to take care of myself after that." he told her.

"Still…I know it's hard losing a father and mother…I lost both…" the rose pink hedgehog lowered her head down, "My mother died of an illness just a year after I was born…I didn't know her well….but I loved her anyways. Father was always the one there for me. I knew he would always be there for me…but…now….he isn't…".

Shadow then saw the familiar tears appearing once again. He got up on his knees and crawled over to her on her side, then wrapped both arms around her, more protectively, "Shhh…it's ok. I'm here." He cooed in her ear.

Over time, Shadow was able to understand the idea of comfort from her. When she was sad, he was always there for her. When he was sometimes sad, even though he never shows a tear in his life, Amy was always there. Both never leaving each other's side since.

Amy soon became warm from his arms and his strong hard chest to her face. She loved it so much being with him. Shadow was nothing compared to the rest of the guys she's been with. Not even Scourge. Soon her wave of sadness flew away and was brought with comfort and somehow a feeling of…love.

When she was finished, she looked up to his face, but noticed how close the two where, also making him flinch. Time soon stood still around them, none of the two wanted to get away from each other. Blushes were growing even more than usual after staring into each other's eyes.

Soon, Amy's head began to slowly move up to his. Shadow began to shake a little from this. Was she getting ready for an attack?! He's not prepared nor could he hurt her. He closed his eyes hard feeling like a total fool. Suddenly, he felt warm soft lips onto his. He opened his eyes to see Amy kissing him. Eyes widened completely ready to break away. But…he didn't. Shadow stayed in place with his arms still around her waist.

This new feeling…felt so good…and so right. In time, Shadow's eye lids lowered down slowly and deepened the kiss more. It was nothing like he felt at all. No one in their right mind ever even thought of kissing Shadow. Agent Shadow the Hedgehog. But Amy…she was different. She was truly special…even in his eyes.

Soon the kiss had to be parted for the two needed breath. They slowly pulled away and looked in each other's eyes once more, but half lidded and completely into each other. Shadow was at complete loss of words and he couldn't care less. It was perfect. Just…perfect.

"Shadow…?" Amy squeaked ever so softly to him.

"Yes…?".

"Do you…love me?".

With that question, Shadow's eyes opened more and pulled away a little. 'Love'? What is that? Is…that what he was feeling this whole time?! Was he truly in love with Amelia Rose, the daughter of the highest people in the world, also the girl he was to protect for money?! So many questions ran through the agent's head, but that one struck him more.

He loved her…he truly did…but he was only doing this for money, not her. He felt so horrible and cruel. How could he tell her his feelings which he now understands why he was there in the first place? The very thought of what could happen ached him deeply.

After thinking it through, Shadow held up a breath, then looked into her eyes once more, "Amy…I….I need to speak to you…privately…" he told her.

Amy gave him a very confused stare, "Privately? We're on the roof. Hardly anyone comes here." She told him.

"Yes…but I want to…tell you something more…more bigger than my feelings…".

The pink hedgehog still felt like he was crazy, but nodded. After that, the two packed up and headed off the roof to class. After the whole day, Shadow told Amy to meet him in a fancy restaurant near the school. Shadow continued to panic as he sat at the booth in the place seeing he wasn't ready to tell her. He couldn't. He just couldn't. How will Amy take it? Will she be upset? Will she cry?

So many questions continued to flow in his mind. Asking so many thoughts, he then noticed Amy in a very cute style of clothes. She wore a fed spaghetti shirt with a bejeweled heart in the center and white skirt which ended to her knees, and red styled boots with laces that traveled up to the end of the top of the boot. Her hair was now pulled up instead of down with a red jeweled headband on it. She also wore a little necklace with a silver rose decked out in pink gems around it, she's always worn. Amy told him how her father bought her that rose necklace for her to show she would always be her rose.

Shadow had on the same clothes from before, which he was very happy for. Amy came over to him and sat across from him, "Hey Shadow." She said happily.

He nodded in reply, not even knowing how that smile will fade away in a snap. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his water he had ordered for them, "Glad you came, Amy…" he said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Me too. I still like to know if…you know…?" she blushed afterwards looking down at her water glass in front of her.

"….Amy….I need to tell you something…." He said quietly so only her could hear.

With her ears open, the pink rose leaned in a bit to him, "What is it?" she whispered.

Shadow then took a deep breath then completely said it, "I'm…not what you think I am…" he noticed her face not changing completely so he went on, "I'm…..I'm really…an agent from G.U.N.".

Silent was heard afterwards except the talking from around them. Quickly, Amy's smile grew as she started to laugh a little, "Shadow….come on!" she laughed making the confused hedgehog in front of her stare at her, "Stop playing around!".

"Amy….I'm not joking." He said in a dead serious tone.

Just like that, Amy's laughter died down completely staring at him fully, "Shadow….you….aren't a secret agent….your not….right…?" she asked a little scared.

"….My name is Agent Shadow of G.U.N." he started, "Your father was abducted by a sinister man and I was called to protect you….I don't go to that school, and…all that I have told you….were lies…".

Little by little, Amy's heart was shattering to pieces. The only guy she had actually liked…lied to her. Not once, but twice…many times. She felt her tears come back and continued to stare in his eyes, "F…father…was taken…? And…..I needed to be…protected?" she asked.

Shadow nodded sadly, "I'm….also…..getting paid…for this…." He cringed kicking himself inside, "I get paid for missions…and…if I protected you…I would've been paid very much…"

Just after that, Amy's heart blew up in tiny pieces. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't protecting her for her! He was in it for the damn money! Feeling completely at a loss of words, she let him continue with just one thing, "But…I….I really do love you…" he told her truthfully, "I have…since I met you…you're the only girl I ever felt complete with….I have loved you….please forgive me…".

Teeth clenched and also her fists, Amy stood up in her seat standing over him with such anger in her eyes, "You love me!" she shouted having everyone in the place turn to her, "You love me, yet you lied to me! How could you lie to me?! I thought you really cared for me?!".

"I do! I really do care very de-!" Shadow was instantly cut off by Amy picking up the drink and splashing the water on him all over.

"Fuck you, Shadow the Hedgehog!" she cried then stormed out in tears.

Dripping wet, also dripping with guilt, Shadow got up from his seat and rushed to follow her. Even if she hated his guts, he still needed to protect her. He rushed out in the dead of night seeing where she could've gone to. As he sped off to find her, he prayed in his mind that she would forgive him, but deep down, he knew after that, she wouldn't.

"EEEEEEEK!"

Suddenly, he slid to a stop hearing a shrill cry from the girl he broke in his mic. He held up his phone to find where she was. He quickly scanned the place and rushed to find her after he saw where she was.

Shadow fled to an alley way and suddenly stopped to see a black 2013 BMW containing two men, in the front, but also Amy being pulled in forcefully in the back seat of the car, "AMY!" Shadow yelled rushing up to her.

Amy looked back seeing him coming to her, but couldn't shout for her mouth was gagged and she was bound tightly. She cried loudly for help then thrown in the car by a black bat, then quickly got in, "Drive!" he yelled closing the door.

Shadow was almost up to it till the vehicle sped a half 360 then drove off down the alley way. Clearing the smoke from the gas, Shadow cursed under his breath, then rushed back to his car while immediately trying to track Amy the best he could.

Deep in the City of Mobius, in a large sky scraper, a round man with an orange bushy mustache wearing black rubber pants and red shirt**(just imagine what Eggman looks like since you already know)** walked down the halls to the science room where his captive is trying his best to keep his life.

The large man walked through the metal doors of the building and sees a red hedgehog with upper jagged quills and wearing a long white coat over him. He was working on one project the man needed very much to finish. He walked over and smirked at how far he's coming, "Well, doctor Rose. I hope you are almost done with that." the round human cackled.

Doctor Rose turned to him with his dark green tired eyes, "I'm doing the best I can, doctor Eggman!" he pleaded, "Please give me more time!".

"I would…but I need this done now. Tonight." Eggman smirked to him.

"Tonight?! It can't be finished by then! I can't handle too much pressure like I already have!".

Eggman cackled even more, "Are you sure…?" he sneered, "Not even fore your 'precious rose'?".

Doctor Rose's eyes widened in total fear, "A…Amelia…?" he stuttered.

With a quick hand, Eggman turned to a monitor and pressed a button. Just then, a picture of Amy strapped in a chair in a room of cement walls, floor and ceiling, "AMELIA!" he yelled in fear.

"She was a little hard to get, but I got her in time. Now if you don't fix that by then, your rose will be plucked." He smirked evilly.

Doctor Rose stared at the sight in front of him. Seeing her terrified face covered in a bag to shield her eyes completely and not moving from the chair. He sighed shakily and nodded, "I….I will….I will finish it…just please don't hurt her…" he cried.

Eggman chuckled then turned away from him, "She will…if you do as you are told…" he stated walking out of the room with Doctor Rose by himself.

After finding her signal which he was thankful that he had it, Shadow pulled up to the front of the building. He got out of the car, equipping his sniper, and M40 close to him just in case. He was now ready to find Amy and bring her back to safety.

He walked in casually making sure no jumpers came out unnoticed. He walked through the quiet halls with perfect stealth he mastered over the years. He suddenly noticed a few men came down the hallway he was in. He quickly jumped up, kicking the wall to jump higher, then gripped on the ceiling tightly with his hands and feet.

He watched the two men, who looked like scientist to him hearing their conversation, "So they finally found that girl?" one of them asked.

The other nodded, "Eggman is now happy knowing his plan will finally succeed." He replied.

'Plan? Is that why they needed Amy for?' Shadow thought while listening completely, "Eggman wanted to rule the world. Typical.".

"Hahaha yeah. That man is completely insane. Doctor Rose is making a Doom's Day devise that will set off the entire world. Maybe blow it up since it's called 'doom's day'.".

As the two doctors left, Shadow dropped down to the floor with a soft thump, "Eggman kidnapped the doctor to make a devise to wipe out humanity? To rule it? Damn, is he completely fucked up, or what?" Shadow asked himself kicking off a heel to run, "Non the less…I have to find Amy and Doctor Rose fast!".

After a few minutes of sneaking and passing, Shadow came to one of the locked doors that was guarded by one of the men. Shadow hid behind the wall and peaked around to see him just a simple kind of man with a gun in hand. He scoffed, "Easy…" he whispered then quickly with his powers, he transported from behind the man quietly, then with both hands, Shadow grabbed his head then with a simple turn, cracked his neck fully.

The sickening sound was heard from down the halls. He knew it got attention, but he can handle the rest. Shadow turned around after dropping the body to the ground and tried opening the door. Course…locked. Sighing to himself, Shadow took the sniper from his back then stood a few feet away from the door.

He pointed to the knob and with a steady shot 'BANG!' the knob immediately fell off having access now. He held the gun tightly in hand then opened the door slowly. Inside was all cement, but what was in the middle was a pink girl strapped to a chair with a brown bag over her head, "Amy!" he rushed over to her then flipped off the bag to see her gagged still, "Amy! Are you ok?!" he asked after taking off her gag.

"Sh…Sh…adow…?" she stuttered in shock with complete wide eyed.

The black agent nodded then knelt to one knee and hugged her tightly while she was still bound, "Amy…I'm so very sorry…I should've told you this…now your life is in danger…" he whispered to her.

Amy felt tears of her own come back, but those were happy tears instead. She smiled a little and hunched her back so her head is on his shoulder, "It's ok, Shadow…I'm sorry for getting angry at you…" she apologized.

Shadow pulled away slowly and took her head in his hands gently, "I promise you I will make it up to you, and I will get you out of here. You and your father." He vowed with such passion in his eyes.

Emerald eyes widened, "My father is here?!" she shouted, but quickly was covered by his glove hand.

"Shhh…yes. Eggman is using you to get him to listen. That's why I had to protect you. But I'm getting you out." He got up and about to untie her.

"SHADOW!" Amy screamed seeing a figure behind him. Shadow turned around and instantly held up his hand to stop a thrusting knife at him. He growled under his breath and side kicked him in the stomach hard smashing him into the wall.

The figure groaned a little, but held the knife close. He got up and rushed up to Shadow ready to swing. Shadow dodged it quickly by sliding to the side in a fast movement, then punched him in the stomach making him gag out blood, then quickly punched him back in the face.

Loosing a few teeth and possibly a loose eyeball, the figure got up slowly. The hood around his head fell off as he lifted it off the now bloody floor. The face not only stunned them, but instantly made Amy scream in terror. Shadow widened his eyes to see Scourge in front of them with a messed up face and one eye alive, but one just bleeding like crazy.

Scourge chuckled low and got up from the floor, "Shadow….Shadow….Shadow…" he taunted walking up to him like his leg was limping, "You just can't stay away…can you….?".

"Scourge…what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled backing away from him, but making sure he was close to Amy's side. Poor Amy couldn't see for her back was turned to the two, but she could hear them making her shiver completely.

Scourge chuckled a very twisted kind of laugh, "Hehe….I did it….cause…I wan't Amy…." He answered almost coming up to him, "Eggman…said I can have her….if I listen…and I did…so now….SHE'S MINE!" he then with no time, lunged forward at Shadow.

Amy screamed loudly hearing Shadow's yell of pain, but suddenly a loud bang was heard. Several after. Her eyes were shut like glue, tightly. She didn't want to see what had happened. She was afraid he killed Shadow.

"Amy…" opening her eyes slowly, Amy looked over to see Scourge on the floor with three bullet holes to his chest lying on his stomach. Blood poured out like a waterfall around the floor making a large puddle. Standing next to him with the sniper was Shadow with a very deep stab in his arm, but was still standing.

"Shadow!" Amy cried happily as tears rained down from her cheek.

Shadow smiled and hid his gun behind him, then walked over to her again. He untied her quickly, but suddenly was attacked by a strong hug. Amy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his crying non stop. The black agent wrapped his arms firmly around her waist pulling her so close, no space was even there, "He's dead, Amy. He will no longer harm you again." He told her quietly.

The pink hedgehog nodded and pulled away from his shoulder, wiping away her tears, "…Thank you, Sh…Shadow…" she said happily with a teary smile.

Shadow returned the grin, and kissed her forehead, "Alright. I need to get you out. Come with me, and I'll take you to the car." He said quickly taking her hand and about to pull her.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" she shouted ripping her hand away.

"Amy!" Shadow growled low, "You can't be here! I need to get you to safety!".

She shook her head fast, "I'm not going anywhere without my father!" she cried, "I lost him once, I don't want to be alone again!".

Shadow took a few minutes to think. It's very risky bringing her with him to save her father from a lunatic doctor, but seeing how she was like that, he couldn't stand to see her hurt again. He sighed and looked at her once more, but much more trusting, "Amy…I know…but I want to keep you safe." He said softly like a whisper, "Your something I want to protect for the rest of my life. You mean so much more than that damn money. And I want to keep you safe. If anything happens to you…I would never forgive myself…" he grasped her shoulders in a protective grip, keeping her eyes firmly on his, "Please...I want you to be safe…can you trust me on bringing your father back myself?".

Looking into his ruby eyes in anger, but feeling so much love in what he said. He really wanted to keep her safe. No money included. Amy sighed one last time before nodding slowly, "….Alright…." she replied.

The black hedgehog sighed in relief then kissed her head again, "I promise to bring him back alive." He vowed.

With that, Shadow took Amy to a nearby closet next to the door where his escape would be. He placed her in, kissed her once more, but this time on the lips having her return it back, then closes it and rushes off to find Doctor Rose.

In the lab, the red hedgehog was just finishing his invention which was actually a hypnotic controller. Eggman wanted to have it ready to place it in the satilight on top of the tower to explode having it radio to everyone in the whole world in control by him.

Unknown to Eggman, Doctor Rose had actually booby trapped it to not only set it off, but destroy it completely after being turned on. One only chance to get him back for hurting his little girl. Before he was finished, Eggman stormed in the room and up to the doctor, "You are now in for it Rose!" he yelled in anger.

Doctor Rose stepped back a little from him holding up his hands in defense in front of him, "Eggman! What's wrong?!" he shouted.

"Your daughter escaped!" he replied turning the monitor back on with the button to show an empty seat in the room, but Scourge's bloody body on the floor, "But….that wont matter…cause your time is up!" he pushed him away to see his creation.

Doctor Rose stumbled a little and kept a steady glare at him, "At least it is done, doctor Eggman!" he growled at him, "Now release me at once! I want to return home now!".

Smirking evilly, Eggman turned to him slowly, "I ain't done with you just yet…" he said in a twisted evil voice.

The red hedgehog widened his eyes in surprise, "You promised me that when I am through with this, I return home with my daughter! You words are true!" he yelled in pure anger.

"I still need you. For I will need more of this beauty." He cackled holding up a metal box of several wires connected and a few buttons here and there, "Your daughter will be just fine…besides, she doesn't need a father like you…".

In rage, Doctor Rose roared in anger and charged at him with his fists ready to punch.

'BANG!'

Shadow was outside just a few doors down from where the two were until he heard an angered yell from down the hall, followed by a gunfire. Shadow's eyes widened in utter horror, "No…God No…" he prayed out loud rushing at full speed to the door. He spin dashed into the metal structure, bursting into the room.

He looked in to see Eggman holding a pistol in hand also holding a metal box in the other. His pupils shrunk completely to see Doctor Rose on the floor, dead. Amy's father…dead…holy shit…

He turned to Eggman, who then turned to face him, "Well, well, well, if isn't Shadow the Hedgehog." He teased, "I knew you'd show your face around here.".

Keeping his feet planted on the floor, but rage filling his eyes, "Why the fuck did you kill him….?" He asked with pure venom in his words.

"I wanted him alive yes…by that man wasn't able to even think straight" he replied looking over to the dead hedgehog father, "Such a pity, I say…I'll find more…now if you excuse me, I would like to use this for my world domination.".

With that, Eggman took out another gun from the drawer he kept hidden, then pointed it at the large full body mirrors, 'BAM!' the glass shattered to pieces instantly showing a dark and very stormy weather. Eggman rushed out up to the window and jumped.

Shadow's eyes widened then rushed over to look outside. He then saw Eggman in his Egg Carrier flying up to the roof, "Good try, Shadow! I'm the winner now!" he yelled.

The rage inside finally kicked in as Shadow threw himself out of the window. Using his hover shoes, he glided up to the Egg Carrier and grabbed the edge of it. Eggman was too busy flying he didn't notice him climbing up to him Shadow stood on the metal work, glaring at the doctor with pure hate in his eyes, "Eggman!" he shouted getting his attention.

"Huh?!" the mad doctor turned, and was greeted by a quick kick in the face. The impact was so hard, it knocked the metal box out of his arms and down at least 1,290 ft. Eggman watched as his plan falls to the darkness below, "NO! WHY YOU LITTLE!" he turned and punched Shadow in the face quickly.

"AH!" Shadow flipped off from the impact almost landing off the mini ship, but grabbed a loose wire from it. He looked up to see Eggman pointed the gun right at him, "SO LONG HEDGEHOG!".

With a much bigger swing, Shadow flipped back with all his might, then kicked Eggman in the face even harder, but so hard, he was knocked out of the Egg Carrier and to the darkness his doom awaits.

Now that no one is in control, Shadow held on for dear life being whipped all over in the air. The rain didn't make it more easy feeling his hand slipping from the wire he was grasping. Suddenly, he saw the same window just a few feet away from him.

Shadow held up his breath, then jumped off the mini flying ship. He held both arms to ledge of the broken window, grasping it quickly. No ledge was there to hold his feet up, and was weak from the fights including his bleeding arm now losing it's feeling. Shadow finally let go of his arm, but held tightly with the other on the ledge.

As he could feel the pressure in his fingers giving out, he remember his life from he very beginning. He life as a child, his acceptance in the G.U.N., first mission he had ever been successful, getting the most difficult, but wonderful mission he could want, seeing the girl he loved, seeing how hurt he told her the truth, her face looked when she was saved.

The kiss…

Everything flew in his mind. He was sad to go, but he made the most wonderful memories of him and Amy the most. Soon his fingers finally gave in having him slowly fall. Shadow closed his eyes, and in that instant, few tears suddenly escaped for the very first time.

"SHADOW!"

Hands shot out of the window grabbing his hand just in time. Shadow held up his weak head to see who saved him, but widened them to see Amy holding him up with all her might, "AMY!" he yelled.

"SHADOW! DON'T GIVE UP!" she shouted struggling to not only keep him up, but also to have her body in the room supporting them.

"AMY! LET GO! YOU CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Shadow begged with more tears escaping.

Amy shook her head and held on, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" she yelled back, then looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I LOVE YOU, SHADOW! I LOVE YOU!".

Struck in the heart by an arrow, Shadow smiled a little to his girl, "…..I love you, too…my precious Rose….".

Amy smiled at him then started to slip out of the window with him. She screamed and tried to pull herself in, but no use. Shadow tried to reach up with his other hand, but couldn't from the loss of feeling.

Strong arms were wrapped around Amy's torso and pulled them in grunting loudly. Amy and Shadow were pulled back in the room then fell back on the floor, panting hard from the life, or death experience.

Shadow turned to Amy seeing how she was completely exhausted from holding up. He got up on all three and crawled to her side then lifted her head up to his chest, "Amy…?" he called out quietly.

Amy's eyes opened tiredly, fluttering a bit, "Shadow…?" then when she saw the ruby eyes, she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tightly, "Shadow!".

He returned it more deeply wrapping his other arm around her waist and hiding his face in her messy quills. He was so thankful that he was alive. His rose was there. Everything was perfect…except…?

Shadow looked up to see the body not there, "What…..the….?" he gawked.

"Thank you, my boy…" both heads turned to see Doctor Rose standing with a happy smile on his face, "Thank you so very much…".

"You…how….you were….but he….how did…" Shadow stuttered completely out of words as was Amy.

Doctor Rose held up a metal dog tag with the bullet in it, "Eggman was truly a fool." He chuckled.

Amy stood helping Shadow up, "But…what happened?!" she asked.

"And what about the box Eggman wanted?!" Shadow continued.

"The box wouldn't have worked." He answered, "I made it myself to explode after switching it on. And I faked it to have him escape cause I knew you'd be the very one to stop him without me." He smiled.

Amy and Shadow glanced at each other, then back at him, "So…it's over…?" they both asked.

With a slow, but happy node, Amy cried happily, but not after running to her father and hugging the crap out of him. After that, the three went back home and Shadow went back to G.U.N. He told the general about what had happened, and proposed to give up being an agent and live a normal life.

The general was surprised, but knew how much he wanted to be with Amy the most than his job. He nodded and approved of his propersition. After still revieving the money of his mission, Shadow paid his way to go to Mobius High School Prep, even though he really hated it.

He bought a house close to the school, fairly close Amy's. Doctor Rose came back to his job and continued to work like nothing had ever happened still filling his role as the top Doctor.

Amy and Shadow continued to spend their days together slowly forgetting what had happen to them. But they kept it close for they know that if it didn't happen, they wouldn't be together. And that wraps up on this one.

Mission. Complete.

**Wow…had to be my most longest story I have ever made….whew…Ok…I'm done…and I'm ready to upload….woooooo that was hard. Please love this and please review. Also tell others about me and this story see if they like it also. Well thank you and also thank you one-chan for sticking with me all the way. You rock girl!**

**BYNEEE!**


End file.
